


Vainilla

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Good Sex, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sex Toys, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: AU de la primera temporada donde Will y Hannibal están juntos y son bastante felices, no tienen de que quejarse. Solo que cada uno piensa que quizás el otro está medio aburridillo con sus actividades en la cama, lo que en la realidad es lo contrario, que a veces ser vainilla es suficiente... claro que tratar de resolver el no-problema trae complicaciones.--O la historia de cómo Will cree que Hannibal tiene más kinks mientras Hannibal solo quiere que su querido Will se aventure si es lo que desea, pese a que ambos están muy satisfechos con el estado de las cosas.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Vainilla

Will Graham lo eligió. Eso es lo que importa, que después de todo, luego de que decidiera curarle la encefalitis y dejarse llevar por primera vez en su vida por lo que siente, ese profundo anhelo de conocer y ser conocido, tiene a Will Graham, quien se ha convertido en su tesoro más preciado.

Por supuesto que no fue fácil, y cómo podría serlo cuando Will se enteró de sus proclividades, sus juegos y pasiones alimenticias. Pero bueno, de alguna forma sus almas se conectaron y Will se decidió por él. 

El problema ahora está en que, bien, necesita mantenerlo consigo y hace días que su amado luce inquieto y distraído.

Al hacerle el amor, de la forma tradicional que tanto le satisface, Will se queda quieto como si esperara algo más de su parte. Si fuera un hombre menos extraordinario incluso creería que no lo está saciando, lo cual es imposible porque siempre se encarga de que Will mantenga sus mejillas sonrojadas y su miembro húmedo, mojando su propio torso o las sábanas cada noche.

Pero algo ocurre. De eso no hay duda.

Si tan solo su cariño no fuera tan impredecible y de naturaleza misteriosa, Hannibal podría intuir de qué se trata.

* * *

_Días antes..._

Es de la nada que la duda lo empieza a carcomer. Y es ridículo que se trate de un tema sexual, sabiendo la decena de tópicos complejos que existen en su relación. 

En fin, quizás eso mismo es el motivo de que el problema sea de índole sexual.

No es que Hannibal no lo deje pleno, porque Will no ha tenido una mejor pareja en la cama en todos sus años; Hannibal se encarga de adorarlo como sea, de hacerlo sentir deseado y amado sin igual.

El problema radica en que, bien, no sabe si realmente lo está satisfaciendo del mismo modo. Y no es como si pueda preguntarle una cosa tan vulgar, por mucho que Hannibal ame su honestidad y transparencia, porque obviamente le contestará que sí, que no hay complejidades de por medio.

La cosa es que pese a que llevan casi un año durmiendo juntos, son solo dos las posiciones las que utilizan. Will no tiene problemas en eso, nunca le ha generado reparos hacerlo en misionero; y tampoco le molesta ponerse de a cuatro.

Menos aún le causa algún pero ser el pasivo, de hecho, le encanta recibir tal encanto y cuidado de parte de Hannibal, es su preferencia y sabe que la de su pareja.

No, el tema tiene relación con las posiciones. Que cree que debe innovar para mantenerlo cautivado pero es horrible en eso y siempre termina boca abajo o con sus piernas en el aire.

Una noche está listo para sentarse encima de Hannibal y cabalgarlo hasta el cansancio, pero no sabe cómo, otra vez, se encuentra con su espalda contra la cama y Hannibal cogiéndoselo con tanta fuerza que se viene sin necesidad de tocar su polla.

A ver, que se le está yendo el punto entre tanta cachondería. La cosa es que Hannibal es un caníbal, un jodido asesino serial quien le cocinó unos jodidos pájaros para hacerlo sentir más cerca de Dios o alguna mierda de ese estilo.

Placer por placer.

Y es esa la cosa, que Hannibal es un hedonista de tomo y lomo quien no tiene ningún reparo en seguir sus deseos sin inhibiciones de por medio.

¿Entonces por qué solo lo folla como si vivieran una novela rosa?

Will se lleva la mano a la cara, sentado en su sofá y maldiciendo el mundo. De verdad que necesita poder pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero nadie sabe que su amante es un maldito caníbal así que no tiene alternativa que tratar de hacer uso de sus escuálidas habilidades sociales para resolver el problema.

La teoría: Hannibal podría tener una decena de parafilias que no le ha revelado aún, quizás preocupado de cómo se lo podría tomar.

Porque si bien Hannibal es un jodido megalómano narcisista a quien le importa una mierda la sociedad, está claro que Will es su gran amor y haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo a su lado (y es que Will eso lo sabe tras su confrontación, con Hannibal deshaciéndose en sentimientos desconocidos para él, tan listo para abandonarlo todo si eso significaba que Will mirara su interior. Horriblemente romántico y empalagoso).

Entonces de todas formas podría estar guardándose quizás que _kinks_ para no espantarlo. 

Y Will es demasiado brusco y torpe y lleno de vergüenza ajena hacia su propia imbecilidad como para consultarte abiertamente si necesita que expanda su repertorio sexual.

Tampoco es que quiera hacerlo, la verdad, le gusta mucho como están las cosas. Lo cual lo hace sentir peor porque no quiere ser soso en la cama, menos aún quiere estar aburriendo a Hannibal.

Winston lo mira como si pudiera entender, es un perro tan inteligente, seguro tendría un buen consejo. Mejor que esas malditas cosmopolitas que compró en el almacén y que peor aún son de hace una década.

Trató de depilarse una pierna, pensando en ponerse lencería sexy, y no puede más del sarpullido, agradeciendo no haber tratado de rasurarse las bolas. Hannibal ni siquiera hizo un comentario, al menos.

Tampoco funcionó lo de sugerir algo de cadenas y argollas, que Hannibal frunció los labios, afirmando ser incapaz de someterlo a cualquier especie de daño (menos mal también, que a Will de verdad esas cosas no le van, no es su culpa ser tan convencional en este aspecto de su vida).

¿Cómo solucionar ser tan vainilla en la cama?

Esa es la gran pregunta que necesita responder si no quiere que Hannibal se acueste con él por mera rutina. Porque estar con Hannibal es lo mejor que le ha pasado; ser conocido y visto por sí mismo, no por su empatía o habilidad, sino por su malhumor, sus chistes malos y sus metáforas hechas laberintos. Ver en los ojos de Hannibal tal conocimiento es lo más hermoso que ha tenido la dicha de observar.

* * *

_Ahora..._

Will quiere aventurarse en la cama.

No hay otra respuesta a su extraño comportamiento. 

Su triste intento por tener las piernas lisas es una adorable pista, al igual que su sugerencia de usar amarres. 

Es entendible. Su amado no ha tenido una gran lista de relaciones, todos incapaces de ver la fortuna que es su inteligencia, su belleza y su corazón. Claramente con él es con quien Will se ha liberado no de sus ataduras morales (esas aún causan discusión), pero sí de las trabas en sus deseos de mantenerse plano. Es con él que quiere descubrir nuevas facetas sexuales; puede que Hannibal no sea su primer amante masculino, pero sí el único estable.

El problema es que Hannibal es tradicional, no tiene vergüenza en admitirlo. Le gusta tratar a Will como lo que es, su tesoro: darle regalos y abrirle las puertas; besar su mano y hacerlo sonreír.

Nada tiene que ver el género en esto, ni tampoco estereotipos. No es que quiera feminizar a su amor, es que Hannibal siente deseos gratos de comportarse como un caballero y adorarlo como corresponde.

Entra en esto su preferencia sexual. Y es que no hay nada más sensual que su querido Will gimiendo debajo suyo, estirando su cuello y pidiéndole por favor mientras lo aprieta entre sus gruesos muslos; o enterrando la mejilla en sus suaves almohadas mientras levanta aún más sus caderas. 

Llámenlo convencional, pero Hannibal no logra entender en qué momento las posiciones más comunes se volvieron irrelevantes y anodinas, cuando por algo son las más comunes en primer lugar.

Sin embargo está claro que su amado quiere más, desea explorar nuevos mundo sexuales y conocer quizás qué depravación. 

Su tesoro, siempre tan reprimido, es obvio que si sigue así terminará siendo incapaz de satisfacerlo y eso es lo último que quiere. Porque estar con Will Graham supera cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho, nada se compara a lo que siente cuando está en su presencia. 

Poner en riesgo aquello, o al menos, que Will termine durmiendo con él por el mero hábito, es un mal que debe evitar sea como sea.

Así que si Will quiere, como dicen en estos tiempos, conocer las 50 sombras, Hannibal no escatimará en dejarlo. 

* * *

Ponerse un jodido vibrador en el trasero no es la peor sensación del mundo. Que Will se ha masturbado estimulando su próstata desde que era un adolescente y supo cuánto le gustaba.

Pero nunca lo ha hecho con una pareja porque es incómodo y molesto: para eso tiene a otra persona que lo puede follar sin necesidad de un juguete. En fin, es que está esperando a que Hannibal salga de la ducha y lo encuentre así, desnudo en la cama, follándose en un vibrador negro, estómago contra la cama.

El plan es simple, cogerse unos minutos así, con Hannibal mirando y luego decirle que se siente en el sillón, sacarse el jodido vibrador y ponérsele encima, taparle los ojos con una de sus corbatas y follar así. Mejor innovación del mundo. 

Cierra los ojos mientras se frota contra la cama, apretando más sus músculos internos y aguantándose las ganas de venirse inmediatamente. 

Siente la puerta del baño abrirse y una respiración cortada que le hace girar el rostro hacia el ruido.

—Will —escucha la voz profunda de Hannibal acercándose hacia él con pasos suaves, su peso hundiendo más el colchón al sentarse hacia su espalda. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos cuando la mano de Hannibal aleja la suya de la base del plug, comenzando a moverlo él, aprovechando de subirle la velocidad.

— _Hannibaaaal_ —gime, mordiéndose los labios después y moviendo su culo hacia el agarre fuerte—, Dios sí, así, más fuerte, vamos.

Bueno, es que ya no logró la primera parte, eso de exhibicionismo y voyerismo, porque con Hannibal manejando el vibrador, moviéndolo en su interior, Will no necesita nada más que agarrar las sábanas.

Pero se hace de valor para bajarse la calentura, pensando en cualquier otra cosa, en las malditas alucinaciones, en Jack Crawford bailando la Macarena, todo para poder pedirle a Hannibal que se detenga—. Espérate unos segundos —logra decir, girando hacia atrás el rostro y mirando la cara fascinada y cachonda de Hannibal fija en su culo.

Al menos hasta ahora va todo bien.

Con mucho esfuerzo logra darse vuelta, emitiendo un quejido sordo cuando el juguete se entierra más profundo en su interior en el momento en el que sus nalgas hacen contacto con la cama. Tras una respiración larga, logra abrir nuevamente los ojos un poquito y posarlos en Hannibal, quien luce como una bestia lista para empotrarlo, desnudo, su pene hinchado y destilando fluidos. Así que levanta la mano y hace un gesto para que se levante—. Siéntate en tu silla.

-Es un sitial, más pequeña que una poltrona, pero no una silla —responde parco Hannibal, pero le hace caso y reposa ahí, piernas un poco abiertas para dejar respirar a su prominente erección. 

Con aún más esfuerzo termina por levantarse también de la cama, y poniendo una mano en la base del vibrador se lo saca con un sonido obsceno. No se viene solo porque es tremendamente obstinado, porque lo único que quiere es tirarse a la cama y que Hannibal se lo coja como quiera. Tira al colchón el juguete y camina con piernas temblorosas hacia Hannibal.

—Will —exclama, como si nunca en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido follar en un asiento preferido. Will lo ignora, cachondo, cansado y chocando con la frustración de lograr rápido lo que se ha propuesto. Con voluntad se sienta sobre Hannibal, incómodo porque pese a lo cara que debe ser la silla, no es lo suficientemente grande como para permitir una posición satisfactoria a dos hombres de su tamaño. No importa, como puede se arrodilla sobre Hannibal, afirmándose de una mano en el respaldo y con la otra agarrando la dura polla entre sus glúteos para posicionarla en el borde de su orificio abierto y mojado.

—Vamos, Hannibal, podrías ayudar —murmura en su rostro, frunciendo las cejas en concentración para no perder el equilibrio o apretarse las rodillas contra los antebrazos de la silla. Hannibal rodea su cintura con una mano y con la otra apoya su movimiento hasta que Will, por fin, está sentado encima suyo, su culo recibiendo todo ese miembro.

Will respira unos segundos con mucha fuerza, amando siempre la primera penetración, tan agridulce y exquisita. Subir y bajar resulta un ejercicio complicado con lo pequeña que se hace la silla, pese a la ayuda de Hannibal en el vaivén; sus rodillas se topan con el borde de la madera, lo que impide mayor profundidad y rapidez en sus movimientos. 

—Will, mi amado, eres una visión —dice Hannibal, abrazándolo contra sí y besándole la quijada, la mejilla, los labios—, pero quizás podríamos movernos a la cama, este sitial no está elaborado para este tipo de actividad.

—Te quiero aquí —responde en un ronroneo sensual, porque puede que no esté tan cachondo como hace unos minutos y que la posición sea muy incómoda, pero no fallará en cambiar aunque sea por una noche su sexo vainilla.

Hannibal solo suspira y luego gime cuando Will aprieta sus músculos provocando que lo ayude más; y comenzando a levantarlo y dejarlo caer. Lo que se convierte en un craso error porque tanta agilidad, más lo fuerte que Will tiene agarrado el respaldo, solo provocan un horrible crujido y es que la maldita silla los maldice; la madera rupturando y en segundos Will sigue con el respaldo en su mano pero su cuerpo y el de Hannibal están en el suelo.

No entiende bien lo que pasó, solo que le duelen muchos las rodillas y que Hannibal está maldiciendo en lituano debajo de él. 

—Ah, _mierda_ —murmura entre dientes, girando lo suficiente como para separarse de Hannibal mientras siente el miembro dejar su interior, abandonándolo, al igual que las ganas de follar y venirse. Hannibal parece pasar por un sentimiento parecido, porque su rostro se ve inescrutable, de la misma forma que se pone cuando está molesto o algo que ha planeado está saliendo de una manera diferente a la planificada. 

Con cuidado y limpiándose la desnudez Hannibal se levanta, mirando con pesadumbre su silla. Will frunce sus labios y arruga la frente—, para lo mucho que te debió costar, salió bien endeble y poco firme, hasta yo podría hacer una mejor —Plantea molesto mientras Hannibal lo ayuda a pararse, ambos casi arrastrándose a la cama luego de verificar no tener astillas.

Will empuja al suelo el vibrador, tirándose boca abajo, muerto. Obviamente Hannibal cree que es la perfecta oportunidad para continuar su lamento—, te dije que estos muebles no están hechos para gimnasias de este tipo. Si querías probar algo nuevo, Will, siempre podemos conversar, mi amor hacia ti me permite querer satisfacer cualquier necesidad de aventura que tengas.

Will se gira lo suficiente para quedar de lado y mirar el perfil de Hannibal: una estatua masculina y bella con los ojos en el techo—. Eres tú el que siempre quiere nuevas aventuras, que me hace comer pájaros fritos y no se cansa de estar pensando en nuevas formas de complicar mi vida —responde con voz monótona. 

Los labios de Hannibal hacen una mueca minúscula, que solo alguien como Will podría reconocer—. Si no te encuentras satisfecho sexualmente, Will, es algo que podemos hablar.

Gime de molestia, queriendo retroceder el tiempo y nunca haberse sentado en esa maldita silla—. Por supuesto que me satisfaces, mírate, por dios. Soy yo el que no está llenando el sinfín de gustos que seguramente tienes.

Hannibal se gira, hasta quedar en frente, su mirada tan intensa como siempre—, eres lo único que me satisface.

—Claro —ironiza poniendo los ojos en blanco—, porque alguien con tus proclividades ama el sexo vainilla.

Hannibal lo observa con ojos transparentes y una diminuta sonrisa—, bueno sí. Por una razón es clásico ¿por qué habría que agregarle más?

Will piensa unos segundos en toda su relación, analizando cada uno de sus momentos en la cama. Solo termina haciendo un puchero—. Ya, pero igual te sentaste y me dejaste hacer todo esto.

Hannibal le acaricia el rostro, acercando también sus cuerpos—, porque creí que era lo que querías, una nueva faceta.

Will sonríe como un idiota—. Me encanta hacerlo así, simple y contigo _aquí_ —responde, atrayéndolo, pasando una mano por su cuello y la otra por su torso, su vientre, hasta acariciar esa polla que ya luce semi dura—, cuando te pones encima y me miras así, de esa forma dulce, como si fuera tu mundo.

Abre más las piernas, sintiendo su propia renovada erección golpearse contra uno de los muslos de Hannibal, hasta acomodarse y tenerlo en la uve que forma su cuerpo, levantando sus rodillas en la criticada posición de siempre.

— _Will_ —se queja Hannibal, besándole los labios y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la masturbación de la mano de Will—, cómo podría no hacerlo cuando eres la razón de mi existencia.

Hannibal es tal nivel de cliché romántico y empalagoso. Lo adora. Levanta aún más las rodillas y hunde los pies en la cama mientras Hannibal lo sujeta y en pocos movimientos, tras esfuerzos mutuos, puede sentir ese delicioso miembro enterrarse nuevamente en su interior.

Rodea con sus brazos la espalda de Hannibal, besándolo con pasión y gusto, satisfecho y feliz. Hannibal se mueve encima, profundamente, abrazando su cuello y su cintura, gimiendo su nombre cuando se separan.

Con todo lo que ha pasado, no es mucho tiempo el necesario para que se vengan juntos.

Will se estira como una estrella de mar, sintiendo los besos que Hannibal deposita en su cuello—, perdón por la silla, de verdad que puedo hacer una mejor —susurra con la voz lánguida.

— _Mmmmm_ —contesta Hannibal, girando hacia su lado y sacando de su velador una toalla para limpiarlos.

—Una firme y poderosa —continúa, limpio ya y listo para acurrucarse contra Hannibal, quien apaga las luces y abre sus brazos.

—Lo que prefieras, mi amor —es lo último que escucha junto con un beso en la corona de sus rizos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chicxs! espero que estén cuidándose y aplicando distanciamiento social en todo lo que puedan!  
> Y espero que les haya gustado esta historia cortita y con humor, que vamos, tantas acrobacias en las que metemos a estos dos, quizás son muy del misionero y qué tanto, mientras sean felices jajaja


End file.
